


A Touch of Magic

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Morgana Le Fay brings Marcus back from the dead.





	A Touch of Magic

A TOUCH OF MAGIC

PART 1 OF?

 

 

Disclaimer; none of the Babylon 5 characters are mine; they belong to JMS and Babylonian Productions. Only Morgana is an invention of my own.

 

" You should definitely read this book, Stephen. You said you wanted to learn more about Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table," Marcus babbled in a cheerful tone.

"Well, it was you who called me Parcifal, so it is only natural I want to know more about this guy. I'm surprised this fairy tale means so much to you," Stephen replied in an amused tone.

" Fairy tale?! We're proud of this part in history, how remote in time it might be." The ranger shook his head in dismay and handed him an old, bound in brown leather book.

Stephen was amazed; this was antique and truly expensive. Shrugging his shoulders the doctor accepted the book; knowing it had to be very precious to Marcus and was determined to treat the booklet with some respect. Looking at the ranger, Stephen saw the smile on his face. "You really dig this story, don't you?" Wondering why Marcus was so fond of this tale, Stephen tried to understand Marcus' obsession for this book.

 

"I urge you to be careful, Captain. The Corps warned me, “ Lyta said in a strangled tone,” this woman is an abomination and for once I agree with Bester. She has to be stopped and the only way to insure that is by killing her. She must be eliminated."Lyta was doing her utmost to convince the command staff.

Sheridan, Ivanova and Garibaldi however weren't buying her story. They were sitting in the Captain's office, accompanied by Delenn. It was a secret meeting. Lyta didn't want anyone else to know what they were discussing.

Susan shivered hearing the telepath's words and said; "Who's this woman? Why does the Corps want her dead so badly?"

Garibaldi smelled the fear Lyta was radiating. The telepath however, was unaware of that fact.

The Commander was closely observing the telepath. She'd always had a bit of a soft spot for Lyta but now the telepath seemed to be as cruel and heartless as Bester. Lyta was asking them to perform a cold-hearted murder!

Lyta shuddered, but failed to hide the shivers running down her spine. " She's a freak of nature. The Psi Corps has never before encountered anything like her in their history. Her mind ... is too powerful. That power has corrupted her. She refused to join us; she's a rogue, that's why we need to stop her!"

"I still fail to see why she's considered that dangerous. Or is it just the Corps that's afraid of her?" Susan questioned the telepath's motives.

"She's evil, Susan and will kill without hesitation. She has killed before...Psi Cops."

"I'll consider your proposal Lyta, but how are we supposed to know she's here? " Sheridan wanted to know. The Captain didn't believe this story. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth, not knowing why. Something didn't make sense.

"I can feel her presence. I'll let you know the moment she arrives," Lyta told him.

The certainty in her voice made him even more alert. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention," John said, telling her their discussion had come to an end.

Lyta bowed slightly to Delenn in return and started to leave the office.

Delenn stepped in, feeling the tension building in the room.” One more thing, Lyta. Can you describe this woman to us? What does she look like? What is her name?"

Susan waited for Lyta to answer that question. The Commander would need this information if she wanted to check on Lyta's story.

The telepath looked puzzled for a moment, then replied in a shaky tone,” Her name is Morgana. She always wears black robes. That's all you need to know." She dashed out of the room.

Sheridan looked at his second in command and his Chief of security. "I smell foul play. Lyta isn't telling the whole truth."

Garibaldi had observed Lyta closely as well. Years of experience told him not to trust Lyta on this. "I agree."

Susan had felt Lyta's discomfort, but she had been too afraid to venture into the telepath's mind. It was a well-kept secret she was a latent telepath and the last person she wanted to find out was Lyta now that she was once again working for Psi Corps. * The Corps is extremely powerful, so why would they fear a single woman, a single telepath? **

"Susan. I want you to report all abnormalities to me at once. I want to stay one step ahead of Lyta on this," Sheridan said resolutely.

"My thoughts exactly." Susan couldn't agree more.

 

The newly arrived visitor had no trouble getting passed Babylon 5 security checks. She giggled amused, feeling the presence of a Psi Cop called Lyta. Did they really expect to catch her this easily? Shielding her mind, she played a little trick on Lyta's mind, making sure the telepath wouldn't discover her. She was glad she had come to Babylon 5. People everywhere were telling amazing stories about this fortress, which was fighting the Shadows. As she studied the crowd, the nameless faces remained nameless no longer. First there was the Chief of security, Michael Garibaldi. She sensed his commitment to his cause and his strange fondness of Cartoon figures. Garibaldi wasn't alone; two women were accompanying him. The woman to his right was the Minbari ambassador and leader of the rangers. She felt some admiration towards Delenn who was also part of two worlds, much like she was. The other woman at Garibaldi's side was more of a challenge; Susan Ivanova. Fierce, strong, noble but being devoured by demons from her past. Settling down in a corner of Balfour's she was content to watching silently as fate showed its bony face.

 

PART 2

 

Susan and Stephen went to Balfour's to have a drink. It had been a day full of stress and complications. Susan was desperate for a break and Stephen made good company. The Commander needed someone to talk to. Usually, she would talk to Marcus, but the ranger had been called in to see some of his contacts. Susan felt lonely tonight and wanted to change that predicament. It was rather crowded at Balfour's. Apparently all visitors had decided to start their stay on the station with a drink. They had to force a way through the crowd and Ivanova regretted coming here already. They finally found a spot and ordered some drinks. Susan rushed the vodka down her throat.

"Hey, little woman. You're kinda cuddly, wanna play with us?"

Susan was astonished to find that she was the little woman they were talking about. Eight, bulky, monkey-faced men were licking their lips. This was trouble and she suddenly realized she had no PPG on her; she was an easy target.

"Leave us alone." Stephen stepped in front of Susan, trying to protect her, but he was no warrior and the bully shoved him aside, paying him no attention at all.

'Well, how do you want it, little lady? Gentle, savage? Personally, I think women like to be taken by force."

Susan smelled the awful stench coming from the scum and quickly thought of a game plan. It was obvious they were outnumbered and there was no help to be expected here in Down Below. Well, she would give them a hell of a fight. "Stephen, get security in here," Susan whispered the words.

Stephen nodded and ran, never seeing the first man attack her.

 

Marcus had been rather enjoying his tea till a brawl at the back of the bar attracted his attention. It was dangerous here and a lot of visitors were beaten up. He sighed and decided to finish his tea later. Maybe he could help some innocent soul getting out of a fight. The last time he'd gotten involved he'd rescued a family. The father had wanted to drink a beer and some brawlers had picked a fight with the poor guy. The two toddlers had looked horrified when their father had gotten trashed. Marcus had stepped in there just in time to prevent further injuries. Slowly getting to his feet, he allowed for his pike to slide into his right hand. * Always be prepared, * The Minbari had taught him that rule first. Smoothing out the creases from his coat, he ran his fingers through his hair. The ranger was ready to get involved and to annoy the hell out of somebody, as Susan liked to call it. That thought brought a smile to his face. While making his way to the table in question, his eye caught sight of Stephen Franklin running out of the bar.

" Never call me cuddly again! "

Marcus' heart stopped beating for one second hearing Susan's voice and started to get worried. He witnessed Susan knock one of the brutes out cold, but now two other men were trying to get a hold on her. Although Susan was a skilled warrior, he knew she couldn't win this one. "Hey, wait for me! I want some of the fun too!" Marcus shouted on purpose, letting Susan know back up had arrived. The look on Susan's face was worth the trashing he was likely to receive. The ranger knew these brawlers quite well; disliked them immensely and that feeling was mutual.

Susan fought on with renewed strength, knowing Marcus could hold his own. Suddenly, it didn't look that hopeless anymore. She had to duck to avoid getting hit by Marcus' stupid fighting stick when the ranger succeeded in crushing one of her attacker's skulls. The pike missed her only by a fraction. " Keep that idiot pike under control!" Susan shouted at him, but wasn't angry. In the heat of battle he had come to her rescue. After they cleaned house, the two of them were the only ones left standing; their attackers were crawling out of the bar.

Marcus was slightly short of breath and had sustained a black eye during the brawl, but his green orbs were shining. Sparkles of laughter were reflected in them.

Susan couldn't help smiling in return; the ranger looked like a little boy who had just defeated the school bully.

"We make a good team," Marcus commented with a grin on his face.

Susan sighed; trying to look irritated, but was unable to pull it of.

"I hope you don't mind I jumped in there to assist you? Not that you needed any help, I just need the training." Marcus knew from experience that she wouldn't admit that she would never admit needing help.

Susan’s smile remained. He was right; they made a good team. " I'm glad I could help you getting your exercise, “ she quipped, knowing darn well that without his help she would have lost the fight big time.

"Marcus, look out!"

Marcus spun around when the barkeeper yelled his warning. That was his big mistake. While spinning around he failed to see the knife flying through the air thrown by one of the brawlers. The knife entered his back a second later. With a shock, he realized that the point of entry was too close to his heart. A terrible pain doubled him over and he dropped to the floor.

Susan was stricken with absolute horror when blood started to flow from the wound with a startling speed. This could NOT be happening! They had just won the brawl and now the scum had reversed the odds dramatically. Shocked, Susan tapped her hand communicator and called in Garibaldi for help, while she knelt down next to Marcus. Staying clear of the knife, she rolled him onto his side and cradled his head in her lap and hands. Strange emotions were rushing through her. Fear for his life was the dominating one. " Marcus, be still, help is on its way." Blood dripped from his mouth. He had to be bleeding internally; Susan didn't need a doctor to reach that conclusion. * Mortally injured. This is so unfair, dammit. ** She didn't want him to die and leave her. During the year she had known him, she had leaned on him a lot. Marcus had shown her life –was-- worth living.

Marcus instinctively knew this was going to be his end, his death. Only one thought prevailed in his mind. As he looked Susan straight in the eyes, he told her that secret which had become an important part of his life. "Susan... I love you... Always have... Always will... Please, don’t forget me..." Marcus felt a final sting of pain surge through his body and his body was growing cold.

"No, you can't die. I won't allow it!” Susan screamed in anguish and grabbed Stephen who had just arrived bringing help.

The doctor immediately called for a medical team, but knew help would be too late. Marcus had already died. Stephen had never before felt this useless. Susan obviously was in denial and didn't even notice that Garibaldi had begun clearing the bar.

Susan sat, holding Marcus in her arms. Only twice in her life had she felt abandoned like this. The first time had been when her mother killed had herself; the second time had been when Talia had been taken away from her. "You can't die on me, Marcus You're not going to leave me behind. I need you here. I need you teasing and nagging me. You have to come back. I order you. You hear me? Curse you, Marcus, don't do this to me." Susan went into a frenzy she had never experienced before. Releasing Marcus' dead body, she got up and began trashing the place; smashing chairs, demolishing the counter by flinging a table at it. Finally she threw a chair into the mirrors behind the counter. Hands grabbed her, Garibaldi's face came closer, but her mind didn't register it. Her rage was consuming her completly. A needle was stuck in her arm and slowly; she started to calm down. Punching Garibaldi in his stomach, she dropped to her knees, feeling weak. "You're not supposed to die. You're a virgin, dammit! What evil have you done to deserve this kind of death? Why couldn't it be me? I would have gone willingly in your place. Why not take me?" she sobbed in broken tone.

Stephen gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Garibaldi's facial expression told Stephen that he had also been completly astonished by Susan's outburst of rage. "I'll take her to Medlab. Can you update Sheridan and Delenn.... and take care of Marcus' body?"

" You can count on me. You look after Susan. "Garibaldi watched them leave. Susan seemed to be in some sort of trance; Stephen was supporting her. Solemnly, he walked over to where Marcus lay. Susan was right; the ranger didn't deserve to die this way; ambushed, killed without a chance to defend himself. Respectfully, Garibaldi closed Marcus' unseeing eyes. This day marked a black page in Babylon's 5 history.

 

PART 3

 

Sheridan and Delenn couldn't quite believe what had happened to Marcus; was he really dead? A blanket of silence had settled over the station. Marcus had been very well known and respected by all permanent inhabitants of Babylon 5. The unfortunate news had stunned everyone, including Lyta, Zack and even Lt. Corwin.

Stephen watched Susan closely. She was still under the influence of the administered sedative. Only now, was she regaining her normal state of consciousness again. It had been 3 hours since Marcus' tragic death and she had been out the entire time.

"How is she doing?” Sheridan and Delenn joined Stephen, who was observing Susan through a window.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know what happened back there. I always assumed Susan and Marcus were mere friends.... I knew Marcus had feelings for her though. Perhaps Susan realizes now that she kidded herself by hiding from her own feelings and now that he's dead, it's too late. He's gone." Stephen declared this in a stern voice.

Delenn felt her heart go out to Susan. She had felt the same way when she'd thought Sheridan had died at Zha'dum.

"What will happen to Marcus' body?" Stephen whispered to Delenn. As ranger One, she was responsible for her men.

"As is tradition, his body will be taken to Minbari were the last rites to honour him will be administered. He will be buried on Minbar as was his last will." Delenn remembered the sight of Marcus' dead stiff body. Brother Theo had asked her permission to say some prayers in memory of the respected ranger. Marcus' body had been placed upon a bier. A lot of people came by to say their final good-byes. Late that night, when Sheridan and Garibaldi would get off duty, there would be a memorial service for Marcus. Delenn wondered if Susan would be up to that. She had suspected for a long time that Susan wouldn't acknowledge the feelings she had for the ranger, because she was afraid to act on them.

When Susan's mind had cleared, she found 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. Delenn, Stephen and Sheridan had entered the room. Susan looked bewildered, her eyes filled with disbelief. Some tears were fighting their way through. "So, it really happened? It wasn't a big nightmare? Marcus..." her voice faltered.

" I am sorry, Susan." Delenn covered the distance to Susan quickly. She wanted to console her, so she put her hands on Susan's.

Susan's first reaction was to flinch away from her touch, but she realized Delenn meant no harm. They sat in silence. Stephen and Sheridan withdrew. Delenn could comfort Susan far better than they ever possibly could.

 

PART 4

 

Marcus Cole woke from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and confusion filled his mind. He was lying in a very comfortable four-poster bed, made from genuine wood. A crimson canopy completed the dream. "This would be perfect for Susan," he mumbled softly. He extended the range of his vision and was baffled, when he realized that he was in a large room, which could only be described as medieval. The walls were made of massive dark stones and a beautiful drapery depicted court life, as it must have been in the Middle Ages. The ceiling was made of solid wooden beams and some candles only lighted the room. Marcus was puzzled and that didn’t' t happen very often. His conclusion could only be that he was on Babylon 5 no longer.

"I see you' re awake. That is good. We need to talk."

Marcus turned quickly around when he heard the female voice. A figure, clad in black robes, was standing in the door opening. She moved to the armchair next to the open fire, which was warming the room nicely. Marcus noted that there were no windows. The stranger didn't take the initiative, she waited.” Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

Marcus tried hard to control his emotions, but he wasn't doing a good job at it. These were alien surroundings to him, but they seemed familiar to the stranger. That was a disadvantage to him.

" I mean you no harm, Marcus. What do you remember?" Her voice sounded muffled, but kind.

Marcus got up from the bed and walked over to the fireplace. Feeling a bit dizzy, he sat down on the floor. In a weird way, he felt totally relaxed. "I remember that I got involved in a brawl to help out Susan. We were victorious. Then..."

Marcus was horrified as his memories returned. He realized the ultimate truth. "I.... died...But. " Marcus was lost for words. He remembered his death quite vividly.

"I'll try to help you understand. Let me offer you some explanation.” She pulled back the hood, which had hidden her face perfectly.

Marcus looked at her in a peculiar kind of awe. She seemed young, in her twenties perhaps. Her eyes were on fire, brown-red. Her hair stunned him. Its basic colour was black, but there were curls of white, grey, blue and silver in it.

"My name is Morgana and I decided to take control of your...remaining life."

Marcus tried to force a lump down his throat.” You can't be, you are not..." He failed to pronounce the name of Morgana Le Fay.

Morgana smiled. She had foreseen this reaction towards her name, but didn't confirm or deny his conclusion.

Marcus noticed the genuine concern showing in her eyes.

"Now you know my name, I'll tell you where you are and what has happened to you.” A little nervous, she played with the cloth of her robes. The velvet felt smooth to the touch.

Marcus leaned back against the wall, feeling the warmth of the fire caressing him.

" I'm human. I died when I was 21, but the medics brought me back. This death experience triggered my telepathic powers. Since that moment I'm capable of travelling to the realm of death, in mind and body. That is how I was able to capture your soul when you died. I brought your body and soul to this place where you can heal. This plane is a simplification of the dimension where my mind brought you. It's a place I created to rest and hide from Psi Corps and others. I gave it the appearance of a castle, because I knew it would suit you. "

Marcus looked at her. He had some trouble comprehending her words. So, she was an extreme powerful telepath with the ability to roam the world of the living as well as the other side?

" Yes, you could put it like that"

Marcus knew that she had read his thoughts." Why did you decide to act on my behalf? I'm not that special! "

"You may not see it that way, but you're special. In time you'll understand. I observed you and Susan Ivanova. You must know that I have a soft spot for unrequited love. I'm set on getting the two of you together."

"But I am dead! "

"Death is just a different state of the soul. It's within my power to send you back to the life you were leading before disaster struck. That is, if you want to return." Morgana reached for Marcus' hands and touched them softly. "Take your time to make the right decision, Marcus. That's one thing we've in surplus on this plane of existence. Time." She broke the moment of intimacy and got up. "I've to leave you for a short period of time, but I will return. Try to rest and sort out your emotions and your future." Morgana pulled the hood back in place and hid her hands in the sleeves of the velvet robe. Only the soft rustles of the cloth were heard when she left.

Marcus stared at the fire. He wished he wasn't alone. He wished Stephen were here to help him sort out the turmoil his mind was in. Unexpectedly, Susan's face materialized in his mind. He was still amazed that he’d had the courage to speak out in the moment of his death, but he realized that courage had come from the fact that she couldn't get back at him in death. He felt melancholy and undecided, now that death proved to be something else than he expected. If he returned, Susan could get back at him for confessing his love for her. This Morgana seemed determinated to get them together, even if it meant raising the dead. He shuddered at the thought of her unbelievable telepathic powers. His life had taken a very strange turn indeed.

 

PART 5

 

" You can' t be serious! Who would steal a dead body?" Sheridan was speechless. He saw the same expression reflected on Delenn's face. Sheridan had been scared to tell Susan of the theft of Marcus' body, but he knew she would find out quickly. He looked at Susan and he hoped that she could handle this. During the last 24 hours she had managed to get a grip on her emotions. One hour before the memorial service would start, Marcus' body had been reported stolen. Brother Theo made the startling discovery, when he’d entered the chapel to prepare for the ceremony. The criminals had left not a single trace. It seemed like there had never been a dead body!

" Sacrilege." Delenn shook her head in disbelief. The Minbari honoured their dead and treated them with the utmost dignity.

"Zach has formed search troops. We will retrieve.... the body," John told them.

They glanced at Susan who was clenching her fists. "Captain, may I be excused for a moment?"

"Of course, Susan." Sheridan knew what was going on her mind. He too, had lost friends and lovers.

Susan quietly left the office and went to her quarters, absent- minded.

"What about this Morgana? Anything from Lyta yet?" the Captain wanted to know.

Garibaldi had to keep perspective. There were other matters that had to be dealt with. " Lyta told me that Bester thinks that she's on the station, but my security teams have found nothing alarming."

Delenn coughed to get their attention. Her mind hadn't been idle and she had drawn her own conclusions. "This may be farfetched, but could it be possible that Marcus' body disappearing is linked somehow with the presence of this Morgana?"

They looked at her, unable to answer her question.

 

" Captain? You better get to C&C right now. We spotted Shadow vessels, moving in to attack.” Susan called Sheridan on her hand communicator.

"Shadows? There has been no sign off... I'm on my way." Sheridan sounded concerned, so was Susan.

She had reported to duty to keep her mind from going insane, thinking about Marcus' death. She hated to admit it, but this treat was a welcome diversion.” How many ships?” Susan forced herself to stay focused on the situation at hand.

Sheridan and Delenn rushed in to C&C. They stared at the armada, which surrounded Babylon 5 by now.

"Why this attack? It makes no sense." Sheridan feared for the lives of his crew and loved ones.

" Commander, the count is now up to 247 ships,"Lt. Corwin's voice cracked. This was going to be a hopeless fight; they were plainly outnumbered. "The fighters are being launched. "

Several Star furies took their positions amongst the Shadow vessels.

"This is a suicide mission." Susan hated sending her men out to meet death in the cold void of space. The Shadows attacked and fired. A Star fury exploded in a blaze of fire. Susan felt so useless, her men were killed and all she could do was watch.

"Captain, intruder on the bridge," Lt. Corwin sounded alarmed. Susan shot him a black look, then saw what caused the alarm in his voice.

A young woman with strange hair and dressed in old-fashioned black robes was standing on the bridge, just behind Sheridan who also focused on the intruder. Lyta's voice came back to haunt her: she wears black robes; her name is Morgana.

Morgana remained standing in the same spot, her eyes wide open, concentrating on...

On what? Susan wondered. She witnessed Morgana's eyes, changing colour into a kind of black liquid. Susan froze when she saw the red bolts of fire moving though the blackness. Her own latent telepathic powers warned her of the formidable force, which was being released.

"Be gone." Morgana's voice sounded stern and strong, not to be argued with.

Susan gestured the crew to stay in place, it wasn't them who were told to leave. It was the Shadows.

"Captain, we're receiving distress calls from the Shadow vessels. They're on the run...." Corwin said.

Within a few seconds all enemy vessels had left the sector. Susan acted to the danger coming from Morgana's presence, and drew her gun. She aimed it at Morgana.

Morgana's eyes were back to normal, but there was still a glow visible from the fire.” Put that weapon down. Do you really think I fear such a puny gun?"

Susan realized that she was no match for this creature, which single-handedly had driven the Shadows to flee.

"Instead of playing with that gun you should stop this stupid chase to capture me. I'm here and I decide when and where to talk. That time hasn't arrived yet. We'll meet again soon." Morgana glanced at Delenn and bowed slightly.” My respects to you, Delenn." Morgana respected the Minbari leader for giving up her personal life so the prophecies could be fulfilled.

Delenn was astonished by her bow. She returned it.

Morgana shot a last look at Susan. Ivanova tried to block her, but was surprised when she discovered that she was not being scanned.

Morgana rushed a wave of sadness towards Susan. Morgana wanted to give Susan something to think about. She threw a short metal object in Susan's direction and vanished without a trace. She didn't leave through the door; her shape simply grew vague till there was nothing left. Susan looked at the thing in her hand and held her breath, when she recognized it. It was Marcus' pike. Had Delenn been right to link Morgana's presence to the theft of his body? Susan opened her hand to show it to Sheridan and Delenn. They looked at each other in shock.

 

PART 6

 

All sense of time had left Marcus. After several hours (or minutes?) he ventured out of his room. He walked through a long corridor and opened a wooden door. His mind went numb for a moment out of disbelief, when he realized he was standing a sunny shore. Never before in his life had he seen the sea. He had only dreamt of it. On the mining colony where he had lived, only dust and rocks had been his companions. The sea possessed a bright green- blue glow. The waves created a calming sound. He lowered himself onto the warm sand. The sand felt soothing to the touch. Some seawater reached his feet. He could smell the salt in the air and inhaled it. How amazing, he had never believed that he would see and feel seawater in his life. This was an eccentric dimension as Morgana had called it. His hands probed the water and mixed it with the sand. For a moment he felt like a child, building sandcastles.

"After all these years, it still intrigues me."

Marcus had expected her to show up. Morgana sat down on the sand beside him. Marcus noticed the serenity on her face. " I've never before seen the sea. I always wanted to, but on Babylon 5....”

"Don't you feel any desire to have a swim? Try it; you might like it. I'll wait for you back in the castle." Morgana rose. Marcus noticed the lack of strength in her movements. "Are you alright?" He was amazed to find that he was concerned for her well-being.

"Just a bit tired, don't worry." Morgana disappeared into the corridor.

Marcus decided to take that swim. He undressed and slowly walked into the water. He was surprised. It was quite warm. Marcus had learned how to swim on Minbar, as part of his training, but it had been nothing like swimming in a real sea. He was taken by surprise by a huge wave and had to spit out the seawater.

Morgana watched him from the balcony. The pike would get Susan to start thinking about Marcus. This was going as planned.

Marcus discovered the towels lying next to his uniform. He dried his skin and got dressed again. He slipped a peculiar seashell into a pocket as a reminder of this day. He walked back to the castle, but realized that he didn't know where the library was. As on cue, Morgana walked in and beckoned him to follow her. It turned out to be a large room, packed to the very roof with books. The smell of paper was distinctly present. Beneath the window stood a set table with wine, bread, cheese and fruit.

"You must be hungry." Morgana sat down in an armchair and observed him while he ate.

His eyes flew over to the titles of the books. He finished eating quickly and started to search the books and scrolls. "These books most are worth a fortune!"

Morgana smiled. He had good taste, but she had to get the game afoot. She hadn't told him yet, that he had only 3 days to make his decision. After that period his soul would have to wander this plain forever.” Marcus, please sit with me. We have to talk."

Marcus reluctantly sat down in a chair opposite of her. The glow of the candles lighted the room.

"I've been to Babylon 5." She was curious for his reaction. And a reaction it was. Curiosity spread all over his face. He nearly jumped out of his chair.

" There was a Shadow attack."

Now panic showed on his face. He was in no condition to hide it.” Susan?"

"Susan wasn't hurt, no one was. The Shadows broke off the attack."

"Thank Valen." Marcus settled back in the chair

“Have you thought about your future yet? "

"I.... not really...I was a bit upset.... being dead and then coming alive again..."

"Susan misses you." Morgana decided to play her trump. Marcus' head yerked.

"That’s a lie!"

Morgana laughed warmly. Men had accused her of fewer crimes and they had paid with their lives for their folly. "It's the truth. Convince yourself." Morgana pointed at a large mirror hanging over the fireplace.

Marcus, hypnotised, looked in shock at he mirror when its surface changed into a transparent liquid. It resembled water. It showed Susan while she was acting out her tantrum when she found out that he was dead. He heard her desperate commands for him to return. At last, he heard her offering her life for his. The image vanished. Marcus searched Morgana's face for answers. "Is this the truth?"

"I don't lie, Marcus. I don’t need to. Now go and get some sleep. When you wake you'll inform me of your decision. Remember Susan. Only now, she realizes she loves you. It doesn't have to be too late. You can make it alright, if you want to." Morgana left him alone, to ponder his dilemma.

Marcus walked back to his room as if in trance. He lay down on his bed, trying to sleep, to forget. He tossed to find some sleep, but there was always the sight of Susan, enraged, haunting him.

 

PART 7

 

Susan furiously paced up and down her quarters. She held onto the pike as if could keep her from going insane. Susan didn't doubt the fact anymore that Morgana was the body thief. But to what purpose? What could she want with a corpse?

"Susan, sit down and try to relax. You're making me nervous.” Stephen Franklin had tried to talk her into coming down to Medlab with him. Stephen feared she was on he edge of having a second tantrum.

"Don't nag, Stephen. Get out or shut up."

Stephen was tempted to leave, but the doctor in him told him to stay. "Susan, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? What about this then?" She flung Marcus' pike at him.

Stephen caught it. He couldn't deny that many questions remained unanswered.

" Can you explain it?" Susan clenched her teeth while speaking.

"No, I can’t.”

" But I can."

Susan spun around to face the intruder. Morgana stood, leaning back against the wall.

"You're a thief. I command you to return his body to us.” Susan yelled at her in anger.

Morgana walked over to Stephen, ignoring her. Stephen had only heard of Morgana, he had not met her yet.

Morgana sat on her heels next to him, looking at him. "Do you believe in magic? You met yourself during your walkabout."

Stephen was stunned by her question and her adequate information. "No, I believe in science."

Morgana grinned. "Another unbeliever.” She got up and faced Susan once more. "Do you believe in magic?"

"No, what kind of question is this? We just want Marcus' body back."

Morgana's grin turned into a diabolical smile. "I can't return him to you."

Susan was on the brink of releasing that tightly controlled rage.

"Marcus doesn't want to return. I can't force him."

Susan lost her temper and screamed. "He’s dead, what are you talking about, are you mad?"

"Do you want him to come back to you, Susan?"

"You're cruel. You better leave now.’

"It's a pity you don't believe in magic. I can't force him to come back against his will, but I'll give you a promise. When you're ready to face him and reclaim him, call my name and I'll bring you to your love."

"LOVE? You must be insane."

"Take my word for it. You love him, but you're afraid to act on those feelings. You're scared to lose a loved one again." Morgana's smile was kind now. "Just call my name." Morgana ignored Stephen, who was trying to scan her with some medical equipment and left Susan's quarters.

Susan's legs couldn't support her any longer. She dropped to her sofa, exhausted from the confrontation with herself.

 

PART 8

 

Susan tried to fall asleep. It was in vain. She kept tossing and thinking of Morgana's words. Morgana stated that she loved the ranger, but was too terrified to acknowledge it. Her reaction to Marcus' death had astonished her that was true. Marcus had been her best friend. Delenn once told her that Marcus was in love. But Marcus had always refused to tell her who it was. In those last moments he had admitted his love for her. This was the moment in which she had to be truthful to herself. What if Morgana was telling the truth and there was a way of getting Marcus back?

She would never forgive herself if she passed up this chance. She had to give it a shot. There was nothing to lose, only to gain. " Morgana, I want to believe.” Susan felt so stupid. Her feelings for Marcus were making her insane. She even tried to call out to Morgana in the hope to be reunited with Marcus. Susan startled when everything around her turned to black. She felt herself falling and ended up in a tunnel. She cried out when she started to fall once more. Suddenly she felt sand beneath her feet; heard the soft sounds of waves crashing onto the beach. Stars lit a dark sky. A heaven without the light beams of a full moon. She had no time to figure out what was happening. Her heart paused for a moment when she made out a tall dark figure standing on the beach. He looked awfully familiar. ** Marcus. If this is a dream don't let it stop. **

Marcus stood facing the sea. His head had dropped to his chest. He looked dreadfully alone, separated from life itself. Her heart went out to him. She wanted to hold him close, comfort him. She realized Morgana's words were true. She did love him. She ran, afraid he could vanish any moment now right before her eyes. "Marcus," she whispered. Marcus' eyes met hers. She saw the sudden terror on his face.

"Susan, please go. I'm dead." Marcus' voice dripped of emotion.  
Without any warning, Susan was hurled back into the tunnel. Marcus' words of anguish still in her mind. Had he just thrown her back to her own world? Susan sat upright in her bed. Sweat poured over her entire body. She was breathing heavily.

"Do you believe now?"

Susan wasn't surprised to see Morgana sitting on her couch. "Was it only a dream?“ Susan had to know.

"No, Marcus is alive. I gave him a small amount of my own energy. He's free to return to his life on Babylon 5, but he’s afraid. You can't blame him for his feelings." Morgana stroked Susan's hand in a soothing way.

"I want him back." Susan stated the fact as if giving an order.

"Susan, this is not about what you want. It's about what Marcus wants. He has to decide."

" I know, but... the idea that he's out there, alive, and I can't get to him ...Did he throw me out of that place?"

"Yes, he got a bit emotional."

"Can I visit him again?"

"Not tonight. He needs to deal with your visit first."

Susan felt guilty. Was Morgana on her side after all?

 

PART 9

 

Morgana entered Marcus' room. The ranger was still asleep. She had to admit that she envied Susan for this man's love. It was hard to find a true heart these days and Marcus' soul was pure and innocent. She knew of Susan's visit and was pleased that Susan had come to terms with her emotions.” Marcus, wake up. You need to do something for me."

The sound of her voice woke him. With still sleepy eyes he looked at her.” What do you want me to do?" Secretly, he was glad to do something. He had too much spare time on his mind. He hated being idle.

"I need to go to Babylon 5 and I want you to accompany me."

"But they will recognize me. To them, I'm dead." Marcus wasn't keen on joining her on this trip.

"You can wear robes, like me. If you pull the hood over your head no one will see your face."

"But why do I have to go too? You don't need a protector." Marcus was searching for a reason to stay.

" This is not up for debate." Morgana threw the robe on the bed. "Be ready in 5 minutes. We have to go soon." Morgana turned her back on him and left the room.

Marcus had no other choice than to get dressed. He was amazed to find so many hidden pockets in the garment. It felt like silk and the velvet kept him warm.

"Are you ready?” Morgana had returned. She had pulled her hood down so her face was visible.

"No, I'm not ready, but I suppose that won't matter to you."

"That’s correct. We'll leave now, stay close to me."

Marcus experienced a strange sensation in his mind, when the room faded. A moment later they had arrived on Babylon 5.

 

Garibaldi monitored Bester's arrival closely. The reason for Bester's visit had to be Morgana. Bester walked, quite confident, to Sheridan's office and commanded entry. Inside of the Captain's office, Delenn, Lennier, Sheridan and Susan were perplexed to see the Psi Corps representative. Susan felt her old fear of Psi Corps creep back into her mind.

Bester didn't consider the feelings of the people he was going to confront. "I order you to hand over Morgana or I'll take Susan Ivanova with me instead." Bester's face resembled a mask. His emotions untraceable.

Sheridan rose from his chair. His face turning red from pure outrage. His eyes burnt with hate. "How do you dare to walk in here like this?"

Bester's answer was captured in a grimace.” I can do whatever I feel like. I don't have time for this."

Susan had always been scared that Psi Corps would claim her. The fear had never left her. Now the nightmare was coming true. She was a latent telepath and Bester had found out.

"You fear Morgana, don't you?" Delenn moved to stand next to Sheridan

"Fear? Why should I?" Bester tried to hide it, but his voice gave him away.

"Her power. We saw how she dismissed a Shadow armada by one thought only. I would fear her," Delenn continued.

Bester's expression hardened. "Choose, Morgana or Susan."

"It's not our choice. We've no power to hand Morgana over to you," John said.

"Then I'll take Susan." Bester was growing impatient and outraged.

Susan's mind was racing to find a solution. If Bester insisted on taking her with him Sheridan wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You’re a coward, Alfred."

Susan sighed. She had hoped that Morgana would get involved somehow. Morgana walked into the office, followed by a grinning Garibaldi and an unknown figure, also clad in black robes, hood drawn over the head. Morgana's eyes shone with a glow.

Bester's face changed. The mask cracked and horror showed in his eyes.” You’re an abomination and rogue. You have to be terminated." Bester's voice was shaky.

Morgana took a place near Susan. Her mysterious companion followed her every step of the way. Susan was thinking. The height was right, it could be Marcus. Was it Marcus?

Morgana smiled at her, trying to make her feel at ease. "You don't know what I am. I'm beyond your limited comprehension. Will you leave by your own free will or must I force you to go?" A threat emanated from her.

" If I can't have you, I will get Susan."

Morgana laughed loudly. Her companion seemed to tense up. Morgana looked at Bester with pity. "I’m done with you. I warned you too many times. You will depart now."

"Not without Ivanova." Bester grabbed Susan's arm and started to pull her with him.

Morgana's hooded companion began to move in Bester's direction, but Morgana beckoned him not to get involved, she would handle this. Morgana covered the distance to Bester in a split second.

Sheridan and Delenn moved to give her some space. Delenn shivered, when she saw Morgana's eyes change into liquid black and red again.

Morgana's voice boomed through the room.” You have many deaths on your conscience. It's time for some payback. Every time you get near Babylon 5, you'll feel their wrath. The dead WILL come back to haunt you. Let the haunting begin." Morgana's ominous voice echoed in the room as Bester's face became grotesque. His eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. His breathing was laboured. He screamed and started to run with unseeing eyes.

Morgana looked satisfied. "He'll not bother you again. He had this coming for a long time." Morgana wanted to leave, but Delenn took gently hold of her arm.

"I would like to thank you for your help and....offer you my friendship."

Morgana wavered, not sure how to react. Uncertainty showed on her face. "I accept your gratitude, Delenn, but I can't stay. I can't allow myself to get too close to any of you. My life is one of solitude." She tapped Delenn’s hand friendly and walked on.

Her companion moved to follow her, but Susan needed to be sure. Her heart told her that this was Marcus. She grabbed the hood the moment he passed her by to leave the office. The hood went down and every one, except Morgana, held their breath.

The dead walked the world of the living. Marcus stood in front of his friends, looking very much alive.

 

PART 10

 

Marcus was horrified and paralyzed when Susan pulled back the hood that had shielded his face from the looks of his friends. Bester threatening Susan had almost been too much to bear. Marcus wanted to make Bester pay for upsetting Susan that much, but Morgana's gesture had held him back. He vividly remembered the first moment he had seen Susan after all this time. He’d felt the desperate urge to take her in his arms and shower her face with tender kisses, but fear filled his heart. To them, he was a corpse. Susan had seen him die. Susan, Delenn, Sheridan, Lennier and Garibaldi moved in on him. Marcus felt trapped. Mentally, he cried out to Morgana. Who was standing opposite him. Marcus searched the faces of his former friends for the loathing he was sure to find, but only surprise and joy were reflected on their faces. Susan was standing too close; Marcus wanted to run. He could feel her body warmth. Marcus looked at Morgana. He knew it had been a bad idea to come here. "Morgana, take me back...I can't do this... Please." Marcus was begging her to have pity on him. The amused look in her eyes angered him a bit.

"Marcus." It took Susan a moment to process the information. Her brain was having trouble to accept the reality. Marcus was really here, alive. "Marcus!” Susan forced herself not to grab Marcus in order to pull him close to her. Marcus eyed her frantically." Marcus, please stay. We...I... need to talk." Susan was pleading with him to give her a chance.

Delenn and Lennier smiled. They did not question the reason for him being alive; they merely accepted it. Happy to have their friend returned to them.

" It seems there is some justice in life after all.” Garibaldi said smugly.

"It’s good to see you alive, Marcus. I won't ask you how... I'm very pleased we have you back." Sheridan extended his hand in friendship.

But it was simply too much for Marcus to deal with. He had expected horror and fright, not this warm welcome. "Morgana, please. I can't cope.... I want to go back to the castle."

Morgana nodded. She had to respect his wishes. After all, it was she who had put him in this position. Marcus' shape started to fade till it was gone.

Susan moaned tormented. She had been so close to the object of her desire..."Morgana, why...This was my chance to talk to him."

" He's confused, give him some time and space."

"I think you owe us an explanation.” Sheridan settled down behind his desk, waiting.

All others sat down at the briefing table and watched her response.

"Yes, I guess I owe you that much." Morgana walked over to Sheridan's desk and leaned against it. Her face was serious. "A long time ago I was in love, but he died before we shared our feelings. When I came to Babylon 5 I saw the games Susan and Marcus were playing, both afraid to admit the truth to each other, namely that they were in love. It took me back to my own past. I decided to get involved, as Marcus likes to put it. They would have the second chance I never got. You must know that my telepathic powers kicked in when I was brought back from death. A Psi Cop shot me and their medics brought me back. Since that time I can return to that plain that you call afterlife. The moment Marcus died, I rescued his soul, stole his body and brought him back to life by giving him some of my own life-force."

"So, he's not dead?"

" Not anymore, Delenn. He's now hiding on a plain outside this dimension. He has been through a lot of pain. He died, came back to life and had to face Susan. I made him face her. He wouldn't have done his on his own free will. He told you, he loved you, right before he died." Morgana saw Susan's hopeless gaze. " He’s terrified for your reaction to that confession."

Susan forced back a tear.” I was so close."

Morgana nodded, her eyes full of compassion. "Tonight you can visit him again. I will ensure that he won't be able to throw you out again. This might be your one and only chance, Susan. He loves you, use that and reclaim him for life."

Sheridan looked lost." What are you talking about?"

"I gave Susan the ability to visit the plain where Marcus is hiding. She has to convince him to leave that plain. Marcus is not meant to be dead, he has a life to lead here with all of you." Morgana shifted her gaze to Sheridan and Garibaldi.

"I suggest you start the rumour that the story of Marcus' death was an invention to ensure he could go on a secret mission. That way people will accept him when he comes back and Marcus will feel more comfortable should he decide to return."

Garibaldi started to admire her swift thinking. "I'll take care of that. Consider it done.” Garibaldi was glad he could do something useful and left the office, making sure that rumour would spread quickly.

"I'll go to Marcus now, see if any harm was done. Maybe I can convince him to give it another shot. Susan, tonight you'll have to talk some sense in to him." Morgana's body vanished leaving them wondering what to do.

Susan's heart however was filled with hope. This time she would succeed. If Marcus was too shy to take that first step, she would. She would rather die than to give up on him.

 

PART 11

 

Susan lay comfortably in her bed. She had lit two scented candles Delenn had given her. They were said to have a calming effect. She had prepared herself for this journey during the day. Sheridan, a bit shaken by Marcus' apparition, had given her the rest of the day off. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall. Suddenly Morgana’s eyes met her.

"Convince him, Susan."

"I will.” Her voice sounded quite confident. She felt solid ground underneath her feet. She stood in some sort of library. She knew of Marcus' fondness for books. He sat, cross-legged, in front of the burning fireplace, enjoying the warmth. She sneaked up to him. Nothing shattered the peaceful silence except for the soft sound of burning wood. The library was only partly lit by candles. Marcus sat in their light so he could read. He held an ancient looking book, bound in black leather. He turned a page, the old paper made a protesting sound. She decided to go for the direct approach. She silently knelt behind him. She could hear his breathing. With extreme care she laid her hands on his shoulders. Immediately, he seemed to writhe with unknown pain. She was surprised that he didn't turn to face her. "Marcus?" Susan caressed the back of his neck.

"Go away!" His voice shook with emotion.

"No, I want to stay with you. I refuse to leave." Susan's confidence was growing, she felt sure of her emotions towards him. She needed to see his face before continuing. So she moved to his side, still kneeled, she finally faced him. "Marcus, why are you running away from me?"

"I ...am dead."

"No, you're not dead, not anymore. Stop using that as an excuse to push me away!" Susan hated to be this harsh, but she had to get through to him. She changed her position and sat down in front of him. There was no way left he could ignore her now. "Please come back with me. Michael has spread the rumour that your death was a hoax so you could go off on a secret mission. Stephen even adapted your medical files. Your friends are awaiting your return."

Unexpectedly, Marcus looked her in the eye. "Don't you hate me then?"

"Hate you? Why should I?"

"I told you.... before I died...I loved you."

Susan put his book away and clasped his hands, afraid to let go of them. He was sweating, trembling. "I should have known you loved me. There were plenty of clues, but I was blind. I ignored them." Susan tried to figure out how far she could go without scaring him off.

"So, you don't hate me?" He trembled like a leaf.

"No, I don't hate you, dummy." Susan allowed a smile to break through. "I could never hate you, Marcus Cole!"

Marcus' fear lessened a bit.

"Come back with me?" Susan realized she had to handle him with care.

"You want me to?"

"Yes." Susan suppressed the urge to kiss those lips and the desire to feel his body close to hers. That had to wait. Once he had returned with her, she could have her way with him. She was sure Marcus had no clue what her intentions were.

" Alright, you win like you always do. I'll go with you." The moment he spoke those words they were hurled into the tunnel and dropped to the floor.

Susan recognized her quarters. Perfect. ** Thanks, Morgana. **

 

Marcus called himself a fool for giving into her plea. Now he was back on Babylon 5 and would he have to face all his friends. All of a sudden, he felt dizzy.

Susan noticed it and pushed him gently on to the bed. She checked his forehead, no fever.

"Well, I better get to Delenn and give her my report.” Marcus found himself longing for the serenity of the library.

"Oh, no. That can wait.” Now that she had him trapped in the right spot she was not prepared to let him walk out on her. He was where she wanted him to be; in her bed. The last moments had nearly driven her insane. She forgot about being careful with his feelings. "Marcus, did you mean it? Do you love me?"

Marcus swallowed hard. He was getting nervous. He was laying flat on his back, Susan prowling around him. "Yes, I love you, always have, and always will."

"Even in death?" Susan whispered.

"Yes!"

Susan had her answers. She had ignored him for too long. She realized now how short life could be, how easily his life could be ended and she didn't like it. She intended to love and be loved in return. "You never told me you had feelings for me."

"I ... knew you that didn't love me back. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too noble and shy?" Susan was enjoying this so much, but she couldn't help herself. She had to make him pay for the pain his death had caused her. She acted like she didn't see his sudden panic when she straddled him. She leaned forward, her face hovering above him." Had you told me you loved me, I could have confessed I had feelings for you too, but you had to die, before telling me. "

Marcus was in shock. He was hearing things which couldn't be true.

"I love you, Marcus Cole, don't doubt that, never! "Susan's patience had gone and she started to kiss him, slowly, teasing him.

Marcus was not capable to react. ** Did she really say she loved me? ** He felt her silky lips touching his. Her hands caressed his face and neck. Her body was pressed tightly into his. This was going too fast! He managed to break free from her lips so he could protest. "Susan, You're moving too fast!"

"Am I? What if we die tomorrow by a shadow attack?"

"Susan, let me get used to this, to you, your love..."

Susan pondered his request. She remembered that he was still a virgin; she should take it slow, for his sake. She forced the fear of losing him again back in to her mind. He was here, that was all she needed to know." I'm sorry.... will you hold me?"

"I'll hold you for all eternity if you want me to."

Susan lay down next to him, her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. His strong arms closely wrapped around her.” Marcus?"

"Yes, my love?"

Marcus marvelled how fast this had happened. Why had he been so terrified of telling her that he had feelings for her?

"Will you stay with me as long as we will live?"

"I promise I'll never leave you. Even in death I'll be with you, in heart and soul."

She chuckled. Marcus looked at her, questioning her response.” I know now death can't separate us."

"Thanks to Morgana."

Susan pulled him close.

Marcus, still a bit shy, kissed her, lovingly. "Yes, we owe her a lot."

Susan played with his long hair.” I love you, Marcus."

" I love you too."

They fell asleep, embracing each other, they gave way to exhaustion. Their eyes were closed when a shadow entered the room.

Morgana smiled kindly, watching them.

 

PART 12

EPILOQUE

 

Morgana sneaked out of Susan's quarters, silently, careful not to alert them to her presence. They could use a good rest. She was at peace. She had given them a chance to live their love. They had received a second chance. She stopped, suddenly aware of the two men in the corridor. "You can come out of hiding now." Morgana watched how Garibaldi and Lennier appeared. They looked quite insecure, Morgana knew why. They feared her power.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you, but Delenn would like to have a word with you."

"Lead on, I'll follow." Morgana was amused at Garibaldi's awkwardness. She hadn't even tried to intimidate him yet!

Garibaldi and Lennier accompanied her to Delenn's quarters and followed her in. Morgana noticed that Sheridan was also present. She sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Would you like to eat or drink something?"

"Tea would be nice." Morgana wanted to take away the fear she felt crawling through their minds.

" I wanted to ask you to be our guest for a while. After what you did for Susan and Marcus, we would like to express our gratitude to you." Delenn had offered her friendship once before and Morgana had declined.

Now, she regretted doing so. It had been so long since she had been amongst friends she could trust. But Morgana was no fool; she knew Delenn and Sheridan could use her telepathic powers to fight back the shadows. She was realistic enough to accept that. "I guess I could stay for a couple of days. No one to miss me anyway." Morgana enjoyed her tea. It warmed her.

"Lennier, please arrange for some quarters."

Lennier bowed and left to do her bidding.

"There’s a question still bothering me. Why those black robes?" Garibaldi was no longer able to control his curiosity. Morgana grinned. "It keeps people at a distance. They think of me as an abomination as Bester puts it, best to keep it that way."

"You hate being alone, don't you? I bet that is one of the reasons you helped Marcus." Sheridan had formed his own opinion of this woman, forgetting Lyta's words of warning. Morgana was no threat to Babylon 5 as Lyta had tried to make him believe.

 

Susan was first to wake up. She opened her eyes and searched for Marcus' warm, breathing body. She was relieved to find him lying next to her. He had pulled her even closer in his sleep. She lay safely in his arms. She stroked some hair out of his face. Had she ever before loved someone as much as she loved him? Then she forget to breathe, they were not laying in her own bed anymore. Instead of the standard bed stood a big four-poster bed with a crimson red canopy. She didn't question why it was here. Morgana must have done it. Her stomach made her aware of the fact that she had not yet eaten. The Babcom announced an incoming message. Duty called once more. Unwillingly, she left Marcus behind. She walked over to the com system. "Ivanova here, what's up?"

Sheridan and Delenn appeared, glad, joyous expressions on the faces. " We have a guest, Morgana. Would the two of you like to join us for dinner? Lennier is cooking.'

“ Sounds great, count us in." Susan terminated the connection and walked back to Marcus, who was still asleep. He looked incredible vulnerable to her. What was it about him that made her go all soft and weak? Susan felt downright naughty. She jumped on the bed, ignored his startled look and started to tickle him heavily. "Beg for mercy, ranger! "

Susan was pleased to find he was extremely ticklish. She had to remember that.

"Susan, please...Stop...I surrender." Marcus was her prisoner. He was hardly able to pronounce the words of his surrender.

Susan decided to be meryful and stopped. Marcus immediately took advantage of the situation and reversed it and tickled her.

Susan was cursing him in Russian. He was glad, he couldn't understand it.” Stop it, Marcus..."

Marcus fell back on the bed and gazed in to her eyes.

She was surprised when she felt herself blushing.

"I'm afraid I have to make an honest woman of you before we go any further. Will you marry me, Susan? "

Susan hadn’t expected this question. Her inner voice told her to say yes. She didn't need to think about it.” Well, Susan Cole sounds all right. Yes, I will marry you."

They locked in a kiss, forgot about visiting Delenn. Their universe had been reduced to two minds and bodies. They would share this love as long as they would be alive.

 

THE END


End file.
